


Drunken Love

by Gabrieldiedforoursins, Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)



Series: Unfaithful Snippets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU!, Drinking, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrieldiedforoursins/pseuds/Gabrieldiedforoursins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some unresolved feelings lead to a night that Gabriel comes to regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little prequel to an RP between myself and Minxchester on Tumblr. They're amazing and you should show them love <3

The party was loud and Gabriel was having the time of his life. People, music, booze, the mass agreement that worrying about finals would be pushed back until tomorrow, after the hangovers faded- it all called out to him, and he smiled, knocking back another shot. A burst of laughter caught his attention, and he looked over, watching his roommate, Dean, win yet another round of beer pong. Gabriel watched the way his head tilted back and the way his eyes shut as waves of laughter rolled through him, and he couldn't help a smile of his own. He followed the lines of freckles on his skin, looking for constellations, and got distracted by the way Dean's lips wrapped around the neck of a beer bottle. He wondered what those lips would feel like against his own.  
  
Aided by the fuzz of alcohol surrounding his brain, Gabriel made his way through the crowd of college students, and into Dean's space. He leaned against Dean's arm and looked up at him.

 

"Deaaannnnnn. I wanna gooo.." A whiney drunk was what most people knew Gabriel as, and he played it up. He wasn't all that plastered, but he figured that it was as good of an excuse as any to be closer to the other man without too many questions raised.

Dean chuckled, sliding his arm around Gabriel's shoulders and waved goodbye to the other party goers, explaining that he needed to get the inebriated roomie back to bed before he started singing Asia. The rest of the crowed laughed, and said their farewells, and returned to their games.  
  
The pair made it back to the dorms, though only just. Gabriel was leaning fairly heavily at this point, and Dean had stated, multiple times, that he was more than half tempted to just leave Gabriel's drunken ass on the sidewalk. To which Gabriel laughed and shook his head.

 

"You wouldn't, you love me too much for that."

 

Dean wrinkled his nose, and shook his head.

 

"Nah, man. Lets just get back inside."

  
  
Once inside the room, the air between the two changed. Though that was partly to Gabriel watching as Dean changed out of his party clothes. He watched the shifting of skin, the freckled that continued down Dean's skin. He glanced away for a moment when Dean turned to look at him, but then shrugged. Dean already thought he was drunk. What would the harm be in oggling?  
  
A lot. A lot of harm. Because the next thing Gabriel knew, his mouth was on Dean's, and they were kissing. Dean's arms wrapped tight around Gabriel's waist, and his lips were moving against Gabriel's in a way that could only be described as demanding. Then there was tongue, and they were moving together with the slick sound of spit and their heavy breathing. They fell together onto the couch, clutching at each other desperately, shifting to rearrange limbs. It was going well, maybe a little too well, as Gabriel tried to rut up against Dean when he had held himself over Gabriel to kiss him.  
  
For a moment, Gabriel thought everything was fine, but then Dean pulled back, slipping off the couch, and ran a hand over his face.

 

"This isnt...we shouldn't...we're drunk." He offered a sheepish smile. "I'm going to bed...I'm..I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened.."

 

Dean continued shaking his head, and found his way to his bed. Gabriel stayed on the couch, his chest tight and his head heavy. Of course. He might not have been all that drunk, and Dean might not have been acting like it, but he still was drunk and wasn't thinking clearly. This had been a huge mistake. Gabriel curled up into himself, and tried his best to fall asleep, trying to will away the painful feelings of being rejected.


End file.
